Packing
by Mystic Stars
Summary: Lucy is leaving. She gets an opportunity as a journalist in for Weekly Sorcerer in Hargeon. Unfortunately, she has to leave her whole life and friends in Magnolia, but she knows they all support her and they wish her the best. Not the best summary, just please bear with me.


**Hey guys Mystic Stars speaking! This is a spur-of-the-moment story. There is no pairing for Lucy. If you don't like the story, please don't shoot me. But I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Summary: Lucy is leaving. She gets an opportunity as a journalist in for Weekly Sorcerer in Hargeon. Unfortunately, she has to leave her whole life and friends in Magnolia, but she knows they all support her and they wish her the best. Not the best summary, please just bear with me.**

**Time Period: Modern AU**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Packing<strong>

Oh. My. Soul.

My big, doe-coloured eyes stare wide-eyed at the letter in my hand. I got the job. I freakin' got the job. I couldn't contain myself. I was screaming, squealing, shrieking, jumping all over my apartment. My dog Plue just stared at me like I had a screw loose somewhere. Maybe I did. But I didn't care. I was so happy. Wait 'til I tell everyone about this. I've been waiting six months, a freakin' SIX MONTHS for this letter. I couldn't believe I had gotten the job.

I had been so scared when I went for the interview. You would not believe how anxious and scared I was when I did the job interview. I had been so worried I had probably answered the questions wrong. What if they didn't like me? What if I had looked like a total fool going to a job interview and I looked like a mess? What if I smelt bad? OH MY GOSH. What if I had worn my clothes wrong and they could see my bra? I would have DIED if that happened.

But clearly, none of that happened and I have the evidence to prove it. There must of been hundreds of interviews and only a couple of people were chosen. Seeing that I was one of those people had a huge effect on my anxiety. All my friends will be so happy for me.

But now that I think about it, I'm going leave all my friends, my whole life, and that sounds pretty scary. Hargeon is on the other side of the country, and it's not like I can visit them every weekend. It a twelve-hour drive from Magnolia to Hargeon. I'll miss all of them dearly.

I'll miss reading books with Levy and Yukino in my apartment while drinking hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.

I'll miss cooking with Mirajane and Lisanna in their kitchen while talking about Elfman's love life with Evergreen.

I'll miss swimming with Juvia and talking about our love interests and her rambles on how I'm her love rival with Gray. And where I have to tell her I'm not interested in Gray like that.

I'll miss Erza's antics with her strawberry shortcake fetish and talking to her about Jellal.

I'll miss that drunkard Cana and all the weird talks we had with each other.

I'll miss Minerva's strong, but secretly caring meanor.

I'll miss all the sleepovers I had with the girls, all the gossip, the embarrassing moments, the bonding we always had.

I'll miss Gajeel and his horrible singing.

I'll miss Elfman and his silly rambles on how to be a man.

I'll miss Laxus, Orga, Freed, Rufus and Bickslow and their strange bonds.

But most of all, I'll miss seeing Natsu, Gray and Sting and their meaningless fights.

I'll miss Natsu's strange fetish for hot fiery foods and his abnormal temperature.

I'll miss Gray and polar opposite fetish for icy cold foods, and his warm yet cold temperature.

I'll miss Sting and his cocky, arrogant attitude.

I'll miss Rogue and his quiet, emotionless but caring behaviour.

I'll miss all of them. But I know it won't be the last time I'll witness their silly antics. I'll look forward to all the precious times we'll spend together.

* * *

><p>"So you're leaving today, huh?" I heard Natsu say. I looked up from my cool blue truck. I offered him a soft smile.<p>

"Yeah."

"We're all so proud of you Lucy." Evergreen told me. "Yeah Luce. We know you're gonna knock 'em dead," both Natsu and Sting told me. They looked at each other and frowned.

"Oi! Don't copy me Flame head/Yellow Bee!" They both yelled at each other. I laughed at their antics. Erza and Minerva both glared at them. "Are you two fighting?" They asked, while a dark aura surrounded them.

"N-No sir!" They both exclaimed while holding to each other for dear life. Gray and Rogue snickered at them. "You two pansies are scared of Erza and Minerva?! What wimps!" Gray snickered loudly, while Rogue nodded while he smirked. "

Who you calling a pansy, Ice Freak?! Last time I checked, you're both scared of them as well!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, but the last time, _we _weren't the one who smashed Erza's cake, and got Minerva angry because Erza was going to share with her." Rogue said, his smirk increasing. "You're the one who snuck behind Erza and smashed her cake Rogue! Then you blamed it on me and the fire freak!" Sting yelled.

"Oi! Who you calling a Fire Freak, Buzz Kill?!"

I watched as the boys argued and the girls talked about other things. I smiled as I watched my group converse. They were all so different, yet all the same. I knew you could never find a group as crazy as them.

"We'll all miss you, Lu-chan," Lisanna said, while giving me a bear hug. "I'll miss all of you as well, Li-chan." I said, while hugging her back, tightly.

"We all promise to visit you, Lucy-chan." Mirajane said, while joining the hug. "As do I, Mira-nee."

I watched everyone as they joined our group hug. Evergreen, Erza, Juvia, Yukino, Levy, Minerva, Cana, Elfman, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Gajeel, Jellal.

"We all love you Lucy," I heard both Jellal and Gray say. I smiled at my two brotherly figrues. "And I love all you." I knew I would miss them all dearly. But it wasn't like I wouldn't get to talk to them, I had my cellphone and laptop for that. I'm grateful to have such wonderful brothers and sisters around me. You couldn't find friends like them around that easily. They're your once-in-a-lifetime kind of friends. And I'm so happy to have friends like them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I'm sorry if it was too short for your liking. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. If there was something you didn't like about it, please tell me via review or PM. Please read my other stories for Fairy Tail and Tokyo Mew Mew : Lucy Heartfilia: Last Fairy Standing, Warrior and New Planet: Cynclonia!<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
